Antonica Timeline
*''This is a master quest list that excludes any holiday/event related quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of January 2018.'' *''NOTE: Always start book quests before you begin killing everything!!!'' It is recommended that the adventurer first explore Qeynos as well as complete the Qeynos Outlying Areas Timeline to better understand the themes surrounding Antonica. At the conclusion of the Qeynos Outlying Areas Timeline the player receives a unique quest that connects the two timelines: A Note from the Qeynos Quartermaster. However, if the adventurer prefers to dive head first into Antonica, then start at the gate leading out from North Qeynos and head east towards Frontier Farm, picking up every available quest along the way. Antonica has a massive web of quests and as such the timeline is broken into POIs that can be used as reference points. It is most efficient to work on as many quests as possible at the same time. While questing, the adventurer should make sure to keep a vigilant eye on their map as to not miss any quests away from familiar POIs; if ever lost, use this timeline for redirection. Also, do not let the greenery of Antonica fool you, the wildlife is vicious and unforgiving, gnolls are a constant threat, and remnants of the War of Plagues haunt her darkened corners. Heading East From North Qeynos Gate Knight-Lieutenant Alesso at *'Qeynosian Civil Service' - (repeatable x5) Farmer Walcott at *'There Mite be Trouble' Captain Eitoa at #'The Keep of the Ardent Needle' #'Gnoll Report' #'A Captain's Communique: Eitoa to Sturman' #'Outland Brigade Reports' Frontier Farm Matsy Rollingpin at #'Achoo - Antonican Pepper' #'Blub Blub Something Smells Fishy' #'Killing With Kindness, One Barbarian at a Time' #'Care Package for Blarton' #'Spicy Meat Pie' #'Mail Delivery for Matsy' - leads to Thundering Steppes Timeline Haddek Vimki at #'Running Out Of Beer' #'Ouch! My Head' #'Rise and Shine Wine' #'Practical Joke on Blarton' Landwyn Velamir at #'Under a Shady Tree' #'A Bow for a Beauty' #'She Will Be A Shining Petal ' #'Peppermints and Potions' #'Song to Prexus' Sighard Sayer at #'Delivery From Sayer's Outfitters' #'Vengeance for Marlea Sayer' Tanen Danos at *'The Whereabouts of Clan McMarrin' - takes you to The Thundering Steppes Coldwind Point and Greater Area Quallium at #' ' #' ' Flores at *' ' Claymore Monument Dancer at #'A Frontierslady's Task' #'Battle with the Timberclaws' #*If the adventurer skipped traveling to Frontier Farm, Dancer will mention paying Sighard Sayer a visit at Sayer's Outfitters, the former name of Frontier Farm. Ignar Steadirt at *'Lord Grimrot's Scythe' Sir Jeager's Camp Squire Kivan at #' ' #' ' - from Sir Jeager at Gnoll Investigation Series This quest series is unavailable to characters of Evil-alignment. Tyllia Navar at #'Suspicious Activity' #'Qeynos Castaway's Isle' #'Gnoll Shipping Lanes' #'The Gnoll Cave' #'Report to Magnon' #'The Magic of the Cavemaw Grubs' - from Magnon Baelvurn at #'Lord Kylar's Problem' #'Rescue Revyl Kylar' #'Return to Magnon' #'Into the Cave' #'Report to Bulvar' #'Gnoll Leaders, Part I: Animator Z'Apha' - from Bulvar Rakgam at #'Gnoll Leaders, Part II: Bra'ak the Reptile' #'Gnoll Leaders, Part III: Tactician Mengs' #'Gnoll Leaders, Part IV: Graalwen and Jayl'Krik' #'A Gnollish Trinket' - dropped from the '''corpse(s)' of the five named gnolls in the preceding quests'' The Keep of the Gnollslayers Sergeant Tillin at *' ' - (repeatble x5); take you to Blackburrow The Keep of the Ardent Needle Cooper at *'Letter to Riason' - takes you to Riason Hanagom in at The Tower of the Oracles Oracle Ulinara at *' ' - takes you to The Thundering Steppes Windstalker Village Blarton Blumble at #'Lucky Lure' #'Fishing Hole Hunt' #'The One That Got Away' #'Fishing For Bait' Hartok Woolyman at #'Patchwork Rugs' #'Door to Door Delivery' #'Attack of the Killer Bear' - gives access to Shattered Vale solo instance #'The Invasion of the Vale' - examine a letter off the corpse of '''a Giantslayer messenger' at or '' This quest is unavailable for character of Evil-alignment. Daryann Stormrider at *'The Balance of Life' Licha at #'Sparkly or Nothing' #'A New Dress, NOW!' #'Licha, Dancing Queen' #'She Has Ribbons In Her Hair' Riason Hanagom at *'A Rediscovered Shrine' - takes you to The Thundering Steppes **Must have completed Letter to Riason. Evernight Cemetary Rikantus at #'Scrawlings in the Dark' - takes you to Blackburrow #'The Trials of Sir Morgan (Quest)' - takes you to The Thundering Steppes #'The Hidden Riddle' - takes you to the Ruins of Varsoon in The Thundering Steppes #'Whispers of Fortune' - takes you to Nektulos Forest Dropped Quests The following can be dropped by any monster in the zone: *'A Brass Key' - grants access to The Buccaneer's Rest *'A Foul Wind' - grants access to Firemyst Gully: A Foul Wind *'A Strange Gem' - grants access to a small hideout *' ' *'Far Seas Requisition ANT0221' *'Far Seas Requisition ANT0229' *'Far Seas Requisition ANT0235' *'Far Seas Requisition ANT0243' *'Far Seas Requisition ANT0244' *'Far Seas Requisition ANT0351' *'Far Seas Requisition ANT037' *'Far Seas Requisition ANT0424' *'Far Seas Requisition ANT0437' *'Far Seas Requisition ANT0724' The following have specific drop requirements: *' ' - dropped by highwaymen *' ' - dropped by Darkpaw animators *' ' - dropped by haze kodiaks *' ' - dropped by any wildlife in the zone *' ' - dropped by monsters in The Buccaneer's Rest or by sand lurkers Examined Quests *' ' - examine a '''bowl' in the Gnoll Caves at '' *' ' - examine a '''lockerbox' at '' *' ' - examine the bookcase at *'The Hunt for the Windstalker Rumbler' - examine the bookcase at *' ' - examine a '''box' at '' *'Wanted by Order of the City of Qeynos' - examine a '''wanted poster'; see quest for details'' Book Quests *'Antonica Creature Cataloging' *'Isabella Cellus' History of Antonica' *'Ignatia Cellus' History of Antonica' There are many Racial Exploration book quests that are entirely done or partly involve Antonica. *The History of Ayr'Dal *The History of Barbarians *The History of Dwarves *The History of Erudites *The History of Feir'Dal *The History of Gnomes *The History of Halflings *The History of Humans *The History of Kerra *The History of Koada'Dal Other Quests These quests involve Antonica, but are not necessarily part of the timeline. *'The 999 year old port' - offered by Sparrow Cogcarrier in Antonica at *'Corroborating the Existence of the Stormhold Library' - offered by in Antonica at *'Does the Underforge Exist?' - offered by Kinamer Galemaul in Antonica at *'Exploring the Chessboard' - offered by Breeza Harmet in Antonica at *'Gnoll Extermination' - offered by Knight-Lieutenant Laughlin in Qeynos Capitol District at *'How Did Their Garden Grow?' - offered by in Antonica at *'Sleek Wolf Hides' - offered by Erwin Rohand in Qeynos Province District at *'Some Nice Bear Hides' - offered by Danielle Clothspinner in Qeynos Capitol District at Heritage Quests *'A Strange Black Rock' - offered by Scholar Al'Quylar, at *'These Boots Were Made For...' - offered by Hwal Rucksif at *'The Journey is Half the Fun' Collections *Antonican ficus leaves collection *Chipped shards collection *Scuffed shards collection *Shattered bone fragments collection *Cracked bone fragments collection Removed Quests * * * * * * * * * * * **This quest gave you the ability to set your bind point anywhere in Qeynos. It was removed with LU35 and the ability was granted to everyone without having to do a quest. Category:Antonica Quests